cats can care
by carrot341
Summary: What will happen when Tohru hurts her shoulder and it turns out its more than a small injury? What will happen when Kyo tells Tohru that he has feelings for her? it's much better that the summery I suck at summeries PLEASE READ * HIATUS!* CURRENTLY UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so I would love it if you would review. That would be awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own fruits baskets, if I did I would have a better (and faster) computer**

* * *

><p><em>Work was a lot busier than normal today<em> Tohru thought, as she recalls that dozens of rooms that she had to clean at the hotel she worked at. _I wonder if Yuki came to pick me up again today._ In the recent month, Yuki stayed up late to walk Tohru home.

As she walked outside, Tohru rubbed one of the shoulders that she had accidentally overworked. _I hope this goes away soon, I have to work every day this week. But I can't let this get me down! I have to look strong in front of Yuki and Kyo or else they might make me stay home._

After a few steps outside she heard a soft "Yo" from behind her. "Oh, Kyo! You surprised me! I thought Yuki was going to pick me up again today. What a pleasant surprise!"

"Well, that damn rat fell asleep studying and there are a lot of different creepers who would go after a...um... girl like you so I thought I would walk you home." Tohru noticed that Kyo seemed to be quieter lately. Kyo and Yuki were also fighting a lot less lately as well. It started shortly after she had seen his true form. Walking along the path home, Tohru's shoulder gradually got more painful. She must have made a face, despite her attempting self control, Kyo commented.

"Is something wrong? You're making a weird face."

"I-it's nothing, I'm fine." But talking made it worse

"You don't look fine. I forbid you to do anything when we get home until we know that you're fine." Kyo said sternly

"But you can't! I still have to make dinner and finish laundry and clean the house a little and...ow!" Talking was causing her injury to hurt past the hiding phase. After the sharp pain, Tohru had to put pressure on her injury and the motion set Kyo to his limit.

"YOU ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING! YOU'RE IN PAIN! WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO PUSH YOURSELF THIS HARD! Agh!" Kyo started taking his frustrations out on a nearby tree. When he felt calm enough (and the tree nearly destroyed) he looked back at Tohru "You don't need to do everything by yourself. It's not like it's against the law to ask for help. Tell people how you feel too or else you'll make others worry."

"Sorry. Um...Kyo?"

"Ya?"

"My shoulder hurts a little." He thought for a minute, and then took his shirt off.

"Kyo! What are y-" RRIIPPP! Kyo tore his shirt into strips, then beckon Tohru to get closer. He made a sling out of his torn shirt.

"That should help until we get home and call Hatori to take a look at it" They walked the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence with Kyo carrying both of their bags. When they walked into their house they were greeted with silence signaling that Shigure and Yuki were asleep. Tohru went and sat at the table while Kyo went to call Hatori. It took quite a few rings before a lazy hello went through the line.

"Hey Hatori can you come over now? Tohru hurt her shoulder and I'm not sure what to do."

"Hmmm, you do know that it's 1:43 in the morning, right?"

"Ya, but it's for Tohru. That's the only reason I would call you."

"Ugh, I'll be there in 15 minutes. Bye." Then the phone line went dead. Kyo went to the dining room and sat beside Tohru.

"He'll be here in 15 minutes. I only have one piece of advice right now."

"Huh, what's that?" His words pulled her out of her day dreaming state that she slipped into while Kyo was on the phone.

"Don't look at his face, keep your eyes down."

"Why" curious from his sudden seriousness

"Hatori looks like a demon that just came straight from hell when he just gets up. Judging from how long it took him to answer his cell he was asleep. Seeing him like that when I was a kid gave me nightmares."

"Alright" Tohru looked like she was going to fall asleep at any given moment, so Kyo kept her awake with small talk until Hatori actually arrived.

Hatori strolled into the room, Tohru kept her eyes at her lap heeding Kyo's advice.

"So let's see what I have to work with"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! I had to make a cliffhanger! (Probably wouldn't be able to stop if I didn't)<strong>

**Me: Please review!**

**Kyo: REVIEW OR I"LL KNOCK YOUR TEETH IN!**

**Tohru: Kyo please don't do that or else they won't**

**Kyo: fine *mumbling in emo corner***

**Me: good kitty**

**Kyo: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love me I updated! I changed the rating because this chapter is more teen rated so DON'T READ IF YOUR NOT A TEEN!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own fruits baskets (still wishing I did)**

**Even if you don't like my story, tell me! I need feedback people!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"So let's see what I have to work with" Hatori said, sounding bored. Tohru took her shirt off and left her cami on. Hatori crossed the room and kneeled beside her. With gentle fingers, he examined her shoulder and upper arm, but even then it hurt.

"I can't see anything wrong with it. You might have to get an x-ray. The only thing I can think of is to drive you to a hospital." Tohru painfully put her shirt back on and with that the three of them went to Hatori's car.

During the car ride, no one dared to speak a word. Every bump in the road made Tohru wince but she didn't say a word. Hatori pulled into the emergency care entrance some time later, and when the nurses that were rushing toward the car got close enough to see the drive they stopped in their tracks.

"Can we help you sir?" one of the nurses called, still at their safe distance away.

"I have an injured teenage girl, take care of her already. She's in the back." Hatori said back bluntly, but with anger tingeing his words from the disrespect shown from because of his looks.

"R-right. P-please come this way miss." Tohru got out of the car, and winced at every slight movement.

"You should get her a wheelchair." A worried and surprisingly quiet Kyo said. Another nurse ran inside a came back a minute later with a wheelchair.

"Please have a seat, miss, and we will bring you in to be examined." Tohru gently sat in the chair and got wheeled quickly through the doors. When the two men tried to follow, they were asked to stay by the desk and fill out paperwork for Tohru's visit. This added greatly to Hatori's frustrations.

"Kyo, do you know when Tohru's birthday is?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I think it's in July or something." Kyo getting frustrated

"Dammit, how the hell are we supposed to fill this out if we don't know much about her! Do you know if she has allergies?" Hatori, now extremely frustrated and irritated, and slightly cranky from his lack of sleep. (btw this means he his extremely demonic right now so it would be best to leave him alone and avoid eye contact)

"I don't know anything about her that they need on this form!" This made Kyo pissed, partially because he had to fill out a form and partially because he knew close to zero about the girl he was developing feelings for.

"This is no good. I'm going to tell the nurses that we can't fill the form out for Tohru." Hatori started toward the lady behind the desk. When he was about five feet away, the nurse looked up at the approaching people, only to leave instantly at the look of one of the two men. She went back to get one of the male nurses in case a fight broke out.

When the male nurse got to the counter, he could see why the other nurse made it seem so urgent. Though the male nurse was known to be brave amongst the nurses (dealing with difficult patients), this guy scared him enough to make him close to peeing his pants. Hatori confronted this nurse.

"I can't fill out this form for one of the patients that went back not too long ago."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know the required information needed. That's why." Getting even more irritated.

"One of you must know something about the patient. How do you know them?"

"He lives with her" Hatori stated bluntly. The nurse stared at Kyo in awe.

"She lives with me and my two cousins. But that doesn't change the fact that we can't fill out Tohru's form of admission." Kyo spoke angrily but surprisingly kept his anger under control.

"I'm sorry but we can't treat the patient unless that form is filled."

"Well, why don't you let us go back there to our friend so we can get the damn information needed." Hatori spoke, close to the male nurses face showing his frustration, irritation, and crankiness and used the fact that his face would most likely give the poor guy nightmares to get permission to see Tohru. The nurse was then ever so willing to grant this. The only words that the nurse dared to speak were,

"Room 148, Tohru Honda" The two highly agitated men went in search of Tohru. It took five minutes to find her. Hatori sat in a chair that was in the corner of the room and Kyo walked to Tohru who was napping in the bed that was given to her.

"Tooru, wake up." Kyo said softly, instantly getting rid of all negative emotions a (Tohru sleeping looked cute and that calmed him). She slowly open her eyes to see a worried Kyo looking at her.

"Hmm?" was all she could say with her drowsiness still present.

"We need your help to fill out this admissions form." Still speaking softly

"Oh okay. Sure, what do you need to know" She said after a long yawn.

"When's your birthday?"

"July 13th"

"Do you have any allergies?"

"Nope"

"Uuhh lets see... have you experience any major injuries recently?"

"That's a nope, too"

"Ahhhahaha, can you fill in the last few, please?" Kyo becoming instantly nervous and shy.

"Alright." Curious on why Kyo was nervous, Tohru took the form from him and found the question they had left off on. Kyo blushed and looked away.

_When was the last day of your menstrual cycle? _Tohru was dumbfounded, but she understood why Kyo was nervous. She started counting back on her fingers and wrote down the answer. Kyo was still looking away when she finished. To get his attention to tell him she was done, Tohru slightly brushed a finger on his shoulder not to frighten him, but he jumped at the contact.

"Sorry! I finished the form. Are you going to take it back with Hatori?" then they both looked at him and started to giggle. Hatori had nodded off in the chair and had a little drool coming from his mouth. Kyo whipped out his phone and took a picture.

"You shouldn't do that Kyo!" Tohru whispered not wanting to make the man

"This is payback when Hatori got a picture of me and that damned rat." Kyo got an evil look on his face

"I could even give this to the rest of the zodiac members." He took the form and walked back to the desk to the nurse that was originally at the desk.

"My friend is done with the form. She's in room 148. Can she be checked out soon? Her arm has been painful to move."

"With this we can take a look at Miss Honda. Thank you." Kyo walked back to Tohru's room. She fell asleep as well. Kyo got his phone out again and took a picture of her and set it as his background. He smiled softly, seeing her so peaceful made him happy. Kyo sat in the chair and rested his eyes, just for a little bit (not really, he conked out after three minutes)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Well how did you like it? There was most certainly a lot of dialog in this one and we know that Kyo has feelings for Tohru. Hatori is an evil sleep demon! I might end up changing a few things, not certain though. PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL SEND EVIL HATORI TO YOUR HOUSE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I seriously love you people for reviewing my story! At this point I expected to have like 1 or 2 reviews but 9! I am brimming with happiness! I am focusing greatly on this story for a few reasons 1) it's my only story 2) I have no life and 3) Because you people want me to. Because of this I am working (somewhat) extremely hard.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kyo woke to a slightly worried Hatori.

"Where did Tohru go?" That got him up in a flash. Kyo ran down the hall to the floor nurses station and asked about his crush.

"We woke her up at 8:00 to examine her. She is currently in the checkup room 315. That's down the hall, take a left at the first cross lanes, then go to the end and make a right. It'll be your fourth door on your right." The nurse said with a smile, trying to impress the cute boy in front of her.

"Ya thanks" was the only response he gave before taking off, completely forgetting that Hatori was still in Tohru's room [don't worry, evil Hatori was slept away]. When running toward his destination, Kyo got a glimpse of a clock. It read 12:23.

_Damn, I really slept in today. I'm usually up at 6:00 on weekdays._ Then another thought occurred to him. When he picked Tohru up at work it was Wednesday, and he had spent the night at the hospital which meant that day was Thursday. He was missing school! _Shit! I'll peek in on Tohru then I'll call the school, explain the situation, and then call Shigure. Dammit! I hate it when things get complicated!_

When he got to the room, her heard muffled crying. _Tohru!_ Kyo knocked on the door.

"Come in" It was a voice he didn't know. He burst through the door to see Tohru sitting on the examinations bed (Fully clothed) with a doctor (male) sitting in a chair next to her.

"What happened?" Tohru looked up to the familiar voice, and secretly wished she could hug him.

"I'm afraid Miss Honda will need to have surgery done on her shoulder. She tore her Subscapularis muscle. We proved it by doing the bear-hug test, and she failed it **[links on the bottom of my page]**. We need to perform surgery to look at it, correct what we can and sew together what we can because it seems that the tear is deep from her constant rotation on the arm. Then we have to make sure she doesn't move her arm at all until the wound is healed completely. Is this okay to you?" This astounded Kyo. His brain hurt from all the info that was loaded into his head.

_Where's Hatori when you need him. Wait! I'll call Hatori and tell him to come here!_ Kyo got out his phone and told Hatori the room they were in and how to get there. When he arrived the doctor repeated what he told Kyo.

"Would it be alright if I oversee the operation? I am a certified doctor. I couldn't deal with the situation earlier because I had just woken up."

"You would have to sit in the observation room with all the rookie doctors."

"That's fine by me. What time are you going to do the operation?"

"I would like to do it at 2:00."

"Perfect. We will escort Miss Honda back to her room now. Thank you for your help." Both men bowed to the doctor (Tohru bowed her head) and then the three were off to her room. Kyo stayed outside and made the two calls off his cell. Both had the reaction of 'WWWHHHAAATTT! MAKE SURE YOU TAKE CARE OF HER!' He was pretty sure that Shigure called the rest of the zodiac members and told them the news (lots of calls for the next hour and a half).

When 2:00 rolled around Tohru started to freak out. She was extremely scared of the blood that she could lose and of the blades that would slice through her ivory skin.

"What if they cut my arm off! What if I die from blood lose! What if something goes wrong! I'm scared!"

"Nothing is going to happen Miss Honda. I will be watching the entire time." Tohru nodded at this.

"We're here to take Honda Tohru to her operation" Two nurses walked in with a wheelchair. She slowly moved from the bed to the chair, making sure not to move her shoulder. They were at the room where the surgery would take place within five minutes. Tohru had to change into a blue paper dress (with the help of nurses) that all patients wear. One of the nurses gave Tohru a shot that would induce amnesia and make it so she wouldn't feel any discomfort.

Hatori kept his word and watched the entire surgery. He even got Kyo to watch as well, but Kyo left a while later because the amount of blood that Tohru lost was making him feel sick. Overall the surgery took three hours. The doctors requested that Tohru stay at the hospital for a trial period of a week to make sure she healed properly and the wound didn't get infected. Kyo stayed beside her the entire time. He only left to get food, go to the bathroom, get a change of clothes and to wash, and get their homework from the school. Of course this started to draw attention to the two of them. People began to spread around that they were a couple (which Kyo denied with a slight blush).

Many of the zodiac members visited. The first were to Momiji, Kisa, Yuki, and Shigure. The next day Ayame, Haru, Ritsu, and finally Kagura. On the third day in the hospital, Tohru's friends and a few other people visited from school. By the middle of the week, Tohru was surrounded by gifts, cards, and food. She was so overwhelmed by stuffed animals, that she almost was lost underneath all of them. But she was happy, and every time she smiled Kyo was mentally kicking himself for not being able to hug her.

Tohru was released from the hospital at last with instructions not to take off her sling that kept her arm tight to her body unless she was taking a shower. The only thing was that she couldn't take a shower alone (shampoo and conditioner is near impossible with one hand), so if she wants to bath she would have to call one of the female zodiac members or one of her two friends. This made Tohru feel like she was being a bother on everyone. She had to ask Kyo with the cooking (the only one who can actually cook), Yuki helped out with the cleaning. Shigure did nothing (as usual).School was a challenge as well. It was hard for her to walk the halls without bumping her arm into someone or with the taunt of her sling. But Tohru being Tohru, she put on a huge smile for everyone, when on the inside she felt rotten.

After two weeks, Tohru was nearly at her limit. Her shoulder was on fire, and the taunting was getting to her. She even had nightmares causing her to wake up in a cold sweat. But, one night she woke up screaming. Kyo, being a light sleeper, ran to her room in a panic.

"What's wrong? What do you need? Are you okay?" Kyo asked a mile a minute.

"I-it was j-just a bad d-dream." Tohru still looked shaken.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help you feel better." Kyo asked surprisingly sentimentally.

"well, uh, I was walking in the halls at school, and well, I got surrounded by bunch of people and they started saying mean things. Like 'quite faking for the sympathy' and 'you don't deserve him' and stuff."

"Tohru, I know that you can't have a dream like this without it happening. Who's taunting you? I'll kick their asses into next Tuesday. And what do you mean 'you don't deserve him'?" Kyo was starting to get pissed.

"Well people have been passing around rumors that we, um... started dating. They said that I don't deserve you."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**So am I evil or what? I totally left off right there on purpose. DON'T HATE ME FOR IT! Review on what you think will happen next! Do you love it? Do you hate it? LET ME KNOW HERE PEOPLE! Not letting me know is an even bigger cliff hanger! So don't leave me hangin' because I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER! [add echo on longer] I love you people who review! It makes me work harder.**


	4. UPDATE!

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in more than a week. I actually earned money babysitting so I couldn't get to a computer. Next week I will be out somewhere with a lot of trees and no wifi (KILL ME NOW!), and no computer (I think I'm dead) so I am leaving you this update before I leave. I would much appreciate it if there isn't a mob with pitchforks and axes egging my house. I promise I will update immediately upon my return. **

**Love you all,**

**Carrot**


	5. Chapter 4

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! How about we don't charge after me with pitchforks and mob fires? But, thanks for all the reviews my faithful reader (and new readers!). Sorry to say this but I actually didn't mind not updating. I got to enjoy crisp air out in the middle of nowhere and got to play with fire and torture fish (I am an abusive pyromaniac)!**

**I have a mission for you readers. I want you to share this story with all of your friend that loves the ****Kyohru pairing!**** Let's get on with the romance! (Have to have some or else this story will be boring)**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"_Well people have been passing around rumors that we, um... started dating. They said that I don't deserve you."_

Kyo sat in awe as the girl in front of him blushed furiously. _People think she isn't worthy for me? Oh, wait. They must be jealous_ (he's slow when it comes to people). He thought that through for a minute.

"Tohru...umm, I'm not sure how to say this, but you are the only girl for me," Kyo put his hands on her face "I don't want you to listen to those people. They are only jealous because you are the one that... that... I l-love." Kyo removed his hand to cover his extremely red face.

"Kyo..." At that moment, he stood up and walked toward the door, not wanting to let Tohru see his face (he has his pride you know). At the exit, he looked back at his crush,

"I'm not lying either" and left quietly.

* * *

><p>[An hour later]<p>

Tohru sat in the same position in her bed from when Kyo was in her room (this is because she never moved in the first place) and her hand in the place where the cat had placed his warm hands.

_H-he loves me. But why?_ She thought to herself. These thoughts led her to a dream-filled slumber (dreams are of her and Kyo).

Kyo sat in the room a few doors down, thinking about what he had said to Tohru.

_Why, why, WHY? Did I tell her those things? She might think I'm a sissy-boy now that spills his heart out! What if she turns me down? What will I do if she says tells me she likes me too?_ Kyo's mind was racing. Throughout the night, he tossed and turned, unable to sleep even for a minute from those last lingering thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kyo went to school extremely early the next morning, in attempt to stay away from Tohru (this tore him to pieces). Tohru, on the other hand, had hoped to see him before he left. She wanted to tell him how she felt as well. But because of his leaving, she would wait until lunch period.<p>

Classes went smoothly for the two of them. To help them get by, the continuously stole glances at each other (not at the same time though). When the Lunch bell rang, Kyo jumped from his seat and went straight into the hallway. Tohru ran after him, catching him in the halfway to the lunchroom.

"Kyo! I have to tell you something!" She said with determination and a little bit of fear in her eyes. Kyo looked at her then began to fidget. He didn't know what to do about the look she was giving him.

"Kyo, I only know realized this last night. But, I feel the same way about you." Tohru was blushing madly at this point, and Kyo was so astounded that he couldn't believe his ears.

"W-what was that?" he had to hear it again just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Kyo I love you too!" The hallway became dead silent (Tohru said that line pretty loud). Kyo looked at her form a moment, as well as every student in the hallway, swooped his head in and kissed Tohru in front of everyone. The kiss lasted for a minute and there were quite a few camera phones taking pictures. A few people among the crowd where taken aback. These people would be Haru, Momiji, Hana, Arisa, and Yuki. They were taken aback because for one- they thought it would take them longer to get to this point and two- they didn't think it would be seen in public.

* * *

><p>In the month to follow the school scene, Kyo and Tohru were often seen in public together on dates. During every single date, people from their school would somehow seek near them and get pictures of them together. They were later posted on a website completely dedicated to the couple. When the two later found out about the website at home they both had their own opinions and feelings about it.<p>

"Kyo, people don't mind us being together! You shouldn't get angry!" Tohru tried to calm the orange haired boy down.

"I will get angry! People are stalking us! It's an invasion of our privacy!"

"I don't mind that they take our pictures. Are you embarrassed to be seen in public with me? Is that why you don't like it?" Tohru began to get tears in her eyes.

"What? Where did you get that idea? That's the farthest from the truth that you could possibly get!" Kyo calming down seeing how he's making his loved one upset

"Oh, I get it now. You're not embarrassed to be seen with me, you HATE to be seen with me!" Tohru started bawling. Kyo, seeing the perfect opportunity to be a man, put his hands on Tohru's face, lifted it to his and gently kissed her. That definantly got her to stop crying. Shigure picked that exact moment to walk into the room, saw what was happening, and silently closed the paper door. He thought that he was so going to have to talk to Kyo about this later (he has a devious look on his face).

"Tohru, I love to be seen with you. I just wish those people would ask us first before they take the picture. Or at least not be secretive about it. It gives me the creeps." She nodded at this.

"Can I...k-kiss you again?" Tohru sheepishly asked "To say I'm sorry"

"Sure" Kyo replied with a soft smile. They met each other halfway.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**And they lived happily ever after! Haha, jk! I am sooo happy right now. Partially from the fact that there is still no sign of a mob at my house and partially because... I MADE THEM KISS!**

**This is the chapter I hope I get the most reviews on. My goal right now is to have 30 reviews. I want to tell you my plan for the next chapter so there is more of a reason to review. I want Kyo and Shigure to have a little "talk" and Tohru join Rin in breaking the curse. Give me ideas my little minions!**

***Kyo reads through the chapter***

**Kyo: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME INTO?**

**Me: a loving person that might actually have feelings?**

**Kyo: YOU MADE ME INTO A SISSY-BOY THAT SPILLS HIS HEART OUT!**

**Tohru: But I like you when you tell me how you feel Kyo-kyo**

**Kyo: I love you Tohru, marry me... WHY DID YOU CALL ME KYO-KYO?**

**Tohru: Hatsuharu told me to**

***Kyo leaves and returns with a butcher's knife and a chainsaw***

**Kyo: Where is that damn cow *roars chainsaw***

**Tohru: PUT THAT AWAY! *Kyo sits in emo corner mumbling about how life isn't fair***


	6. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU SO MUCH MY FAITHFUL READERS! I have officially gotten 30 reviews on my story! I have been extremely busy this past few week so I haven't had the time to update (please keep the mobs and egging on the DL) but I'm hoping this chapter being posted will be happy for all of you! One this chapter I want lots and lots of reviews. Got it my little minions?**

**I would like to mention one of my truly faithful readers who has helped me throughout the entire story. They told me (in PM) that they would PERSONALLY kill me if I didn't update. That pretty much pushes me further (really don't want to see an angry fan [I might have nightmares and need therapy]) and this person is **_**WaterbenderJ**_**. I thank you so much for your threats and support. Now back to the romance!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Four months after she had her surgery (and dating Kyo), Tohru had gone to get a brief check-up on her healing and what the doctors found astonished them. What was supposed to take a minimum of six months to recover had taken Tohru only four. Naturally being doctors, they wanted to know how this miracle had happened. They took cats scans, x-rays, blood work, the whole ordeal, but came up with nothing. After a week, Tohru became their personal lab rat.

This, of course, made Kyo angry. He went with Tohru to every visit and stay glued to her side. He even told the doctor off when they crossed the line (even drew a line on the floor with permanent marker once).

"Tohru, why do you let them do this? I hate it!" Kyo screamed outside the house after another appointment.

"Because I want to know as well. Kyo there is no reason for you to worry about me so much. I can take care of myself, you know." She said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Oh, so if I hadn't caught you when you were falling down the stairs last week is taking care of yourself? Running around yelling because you cut your finger while making dinner three nights ago is taking care of yourself? Or fainting after working until the point of exhaustion last night is taking care of yourself?" Kyo emphasized each point he made to the girl in front of him, knocking down her wall of confidence until she had tears in her eyes.

"Am I really that hopeless? Am I that much trouble on everyone? I'm a horrible person" she said sobbing.

"It's not that you're awful Tohru, you just have a tendency to be clumsy and slightly reckless. If you want to find out that badly then go ahead, but you have to tell those leeches when to back off." Kyo began to calm down, not liking Tohru's tears. "It's just that I worry about you sometimes. I almost think you don't know what the words 'no' or 'stop' are."

"I know what the words are I just don't like to use them because they're rude." Tohru said this timidly, which also made Kyo frustrated again. He also thought about punching a wall.

"There's a limit to how much you let these people continue. You need to tell them 'no' before they start to take limbs off. Do it for me, please." Kyo's orange eyes looked deep into brown as they screamed worry and love.

"Will you help" she said timidly.

"Of course, but next time. You said you needed to go somewhere?

"Yup, the doctors said I'm well enough to go back to work as long as I take it easy" Kyo didn't look happy at this but he know how much sitting around was killing Tohru.

"Be careful. Love you." "Love you too" The couple reluctantly kissed each other goodbye and Tohru left down the path with Kyo watching her until she was out of sight.

As soon as he was in the house, Kyo was called into Shigure's office. Even before he walked inside, he didn't like the feel of what they were going to talk about.

"So, Kyo, how are you and Tohru?" Kyo's feeling got worse.

"We're good. Why?"

"How good?" Kyo was starting to get nervous.

"Pretty good, what do you wa-"

"How do you feel about her?" Kyo was not only hating where this might be going (he's confused), and getting annoyed.

"I LOVE HER! NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" Patients was out the window by now.

"Well it seems that I must now perform my somewhat fatherly duties and have a talk with you" Shigure said with a straight and not quite serious face. Kyo froze, now understanding where this conversation was going and hating every second longer he had to stay there.

"Now that you have fallen in love and had you 1st, 2nd, and however more kisses, there is only one other thing that you two can do. For your own comfort I am going to talk to you as I would be talking to a twelve year old. This thin is known as the birds and the bees. This is when a man and a woman who love each other very, very much try to make a new life through their love." On and on this went for another three hours when Tohru came home.

Kyo sat at the dinner table with an astonished look on his face not moving. As soon as Tohru saw him, she began to worry. _What's wrong with him? He looks as if he was nearly scared to death. I should go comfort him._ Kyo didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching him. He jump at the soft touch on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Kyo, you look startled?" Kyo jumped up as soon as he saw who the person was.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little tired. I think I'll go to bed. See you in the morning." He sprinted up to his room and locked his room. _I hate that damn dog. Now he has a bunch of shit running through my head. God dammit!_

Tohru looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 6:53. All Tohru could do was start dinner for three and hope Kyo wasn't sick because she had a feeling that he wouldn't be coming down for a while.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Dun dun dun! I finally updated! Let's throw a party!**

**Kyo: How about we don't because it's been almost a month you damn author! I hope people do go to your house with pitchforks!**

**Tohru: Kyo! She's only human and she has had a very busy schedule with school and soccer practice. Be more forgiving!**

**Kyo: I don't want to. I hate Carrot!**

**Me: Your lucky luck you're so hot! I would have killed you if you weren't because you're so hateable!**

**Kyo: Well you suck at writing!**

**Tohru: Stop fight please.**

**Me: (ignoring Tohru) Well you can't beat Yuki! You're a failure! FAILURE!**

**Kyo: OKAY NOW YOU"VE DONE IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Tohru: STOP FIGHTING!**

**Me and Kyo: ... **

**Me: did you know she could be that loud?**

**Kyo: fail**

**I LOVE YOU MY FAITHFUL READERS FOR HOLDING OUT FOR THIS LONG!**


	7. update

Dear faithful readers

I already know that I am an awful author. My life is extremely busy right now with school and sports and other things. But I promise that I will add another chapter in the near future when I get the chance. I would much appreciate it if you don't come to my house and burn it down in your fan-rage (believe me I know how scary you guys get) and try to stab me with your pitchforks (they hurt you know). I barely have the time to type this up for you. But please hold tight and I promise that your waiting will be worth it. I already have ideas in my head and am slowly putting them on my computer. While you wait, try preparing your mind for the epicness that's awaiting.

Yours Truly,

Carrot


	8. Dear readers

Dear faithful readers who have been patiently awaiting another chapter.

This pains me deeply to say, and I am truly sorry, but I can no longer continue my story. I was recently going to post another chapter when I realized I had no idea what I was going to write. No, this isn't a measly writer's block, either. So I am asking this of you. It would be delighting if one of you would take the touch from me and continue _Cats Can Care_. I am officially stating that I am putting it up for adoption.

If you do wish to take it over, it would be fantastic if you would allow me to be part of the writing process. It's not mandatory, simply a small wish. Anyways, I would love it if someone who has a mind for creativity would finish what I started. This is all I ask.

Love, Yours Truly,

Carrot


End file.
